


slow dancing under the stars

by ovijiaboardz



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, Fae & Fairies, Fairies, Femslash, Fluff, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Pride Month Prompt, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 02:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19075894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ovijiaboardz/pseuds/ovijiaboardz
Summary: With the upcoming fairy harvest, Hiyoko is going to preform a special dance, practicing with the help of her closest friend, Mahiru.They didn’t know it, but in that moment both girls wanted nothing more but to dance in the center or that mushroom ring, holding hands & getting lost in the music together, their hearts in perfect harmony.pride month prompt #1: fairy





	slow dancing under the stars

The sun had set not too long ago, fireflies flickering & flashing their soft, glowing lights all around. Now was the time. Mahiru fluttered down to the tiny opening in the brush, with the circle of toadstools. Her eyes met with the smaller girl almost immediately.

  
Hiyoko was all dressed up with a flowing skirt made from tiger lily petals & ribbons braided into her ponytails.She sniffled. “Big sis Mahiru! You came! I was worried that you might’ve forgotten!” The tiny fairy exclaimed, embracing the redhead with a happy smile.

  
Mahiru sighed as she tied the lace in her dress. “I would never forget! I know this dance is important to you. I’m happy to help you practice, even if dancing’s not my thing…” She let go of Hiyoko & took a step back. “Are you ready to go through the dance again?”

  
Hiyoko fluttered to the center of the circle. “I’m ready! Make sure you’re watching!”

  
Mahiru sat down cross-legged on the toadstool. “Go for it!” She cheered, turning on the tape.

  
Hiyoko’s dance was graceful & captivating, & everything else around them seemed to fall silent as Mahiru watched. She’s been watching her best friend perform for two weeks now, & she was so proud of how much she’s improved. Some of the others avoided Hiyoko, dismissing her as childish & impudent - Mahiru was one of the only ones who even bothered to see this side of her.

  
Mahiru knew Hiyoko had a good heart deep down, but she’s been raised to act tough & arrogant ever since she was a child. The Saionji family had a high standing & was often targeted, so Hiyoko was taught to stand above them all & think of herself as higher. When she was with Mahiru, however, she didn’t have to protect herself. She didn’t have any sort of image to maintain. Mahiru saw both the best & the worst in her & accepted it. She felt herself tear up as Mahiru watched her with pride, the moonlight gently touching her freckled face. Mahiru knew how hard she was trying & how much this meant to her.

  
They didn’t know it, but in that moment both girls wanted nothing more but to dance in the center or that mushroom ring, holding hands & getting lost in the music together, their hearts in perfect harmony.

  
Before she knew it, Hiyoko was finished. She flew over & sat next to Mahiru, glancing at her nervously.

  
“That was beautiful!” Mahiru assured her, clapping. “I loved it. You’ve grown so much & I’m very proud of you!”

  
Hiyoko blushed. “I’m happy that Mahiru’s proud of me!” She stared at the ground, trying to hide just how flustered she was. “You’ll take lots & lots of pictures of me, right?”

  
“Of course! You look lovely. I can’t wait to take pictures,” Mahiru told her, patting the giant camera beside her. Ever since she found that old camera lying in the dirt, her life changed. It was hard for someone as small as her to transport, but photography was very rewarding for Mahiru. She’s been reprimanded a few times for pursuing human activity, but she was stubborn & didn’t listen. Overtime, the fairies have grown to appreciate the photos she took.

  
She paused. “Do you think you’re ready to perform for everyone at the festival?”

  
Hiyoko’s face went even redder. “I… I don’t know. I mean, they don’t know how much work I put into it!” She whined, curling her hands into fists. “Can those pigshits really appreciate my dancing like you do?”

  
“Hey, come on now,” Mahiru protested. “Does it matter? Even if they don’t appreciate how much work you put in, or don’t take you very seriously, I will. I know you put lots of work into it & how important this is to you.”

  
Hiyoko fidgeted in her seat. “Well, duh! That’s why I like it when you watch my performances! You actually appreciate the effort I put in! But a lot of those dummies don’t… but they’d stare at me, or judge me… a lot of them do hate me anyway...” Even her wings went limp, drooping at her sides in defeat.

  
Mahiru took her by the hands. “You’re right. Maybe there are people like that, but I’m cheering for you. I’m going to be in the front row with my camera. If you feel scared, you can look at me!”

  
“That’s right! I don’t care what they think!” Hiyoko answered happily. “I know Mahiru won’t judge me.”

  
Mahiru frowned. “I do think you should try & mend your relations with the others. I know it’d be hard, since you’re used to acting differently, but you’ve got a good heart.”

  
“I’ve never had friends like this. My family hasn’t let me,” she told Mahiru, her high voice falling serious. “You’re the closest I’ve had. Except… I wish we were more. I-“

  
She practically slapped her hand over her mouth. “Oh my god- no nevermind. I almost said something dumb!”

  
“Are you saying that we-”

  
“Nevermind,” Hiyoko murmured glumly. “Just forget it.”

  
“No,” Mahiru insisted, trying not to sound too hopeful. “Come on, you can tell me anything.”

  
“Mahiru, all the time we’ve spent together has been the best times of my whole life,” Hiyoko admitted, fidgeting, unable to look her in the eye. “You’re very important to me, & I hope this won’t make things awkward...” She hesitated. “I really like you… as more than a friend. As in I love you & want to go on dates with you & dance under the stars with you, and…” Her voice trailed off, but she knew it was too late.

  
“Really? I feel the same way!” Mahiru blurted out, taking a few seconds to realize what she’s done. She paused.

“You know it wouldn’t be easy to make this work. The Saionji clam wouldn’t like it, & word will spread across the forest in days.”

  
“You’re the only person who’d ever get this kind of sappy shit from me,” Hiyoko insisted. “I don’t care who’s watching, & I don’t care what my family thinks. I’ll even throw away this dumb title,” she said firmly. “I love you, Mahiru & I want to spend my life making memories with you, not fulfilling some stupid legacy.”

  
“I love you too, Hiyoko,” Mahiru told her. “I’ve never told you because I was sure it’d never work because of our families but… forget about that. This is your future, not theirs. Our future, together.”

  
With that, she took the tiny dancer’s hands, & they slow danced under the stars.


End file.
